Awaken
by brittana11
Summary: Santana or Satan as she's more commonly called has been asleep for three thousand years. When she wakes up from her nap she tries to find her love, the only thing that has ever made her forget about death and pain. Brittana


**This is a piece I've had finished for a while now, but just have never gotten around to post it. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Awaken**

"Bill! I think we found something!" Jim shouts up the shaft.

"Lift it up!" Bill shouts down.

"Can't, most of its still buried!" Jim shouts up.

"Shame, Chris and Luke get down there and help Jim out." Bill shouts.

Word spreads like fire across the mine that Jim has found something in section thirty. Everyone crowds around the section wanting to see what they found.

"Well Jim what is it?" Bill asks pushing through the crowd.

"It's a door, a very small door. This thing is huge; I can't tell how far out it goes in any direction and who knows how deep it goes." Jim shouts.

"I'll open the door." Shane says bringing out a welding torch.

It doesn't take long for Shane to have the door open. Shining lights down the opening only to see darkness. Suddenly all the lights go out and the wind starts gushing around.

"Who dares disturb me!?" a voice rattles out.

"Someone's in there." Luke says dumbfounded.

"Not anymore," a very female voice says from behind them.

Everyone turns around and gasps at the sight of a small, very small Latina woman. She's exceptionally beautiful with long wavy black hair, plump red lips, mocha brown eyes and what most of the men are staring at her ample breasts.

"Jim go get her a blanket and some water." Bill says his eyes never leaving the gorgeous Latina.

"I don't need a blanket or water. I want to know what year it is." the Latina says.

"It's 2013," Bill says his eyes never leaving the Latina's chest.

"Great I was fucking locked up for three thousand years. I'm gonna kill those angels for this." the Latina shouts in the air a puff of black smoke rising from her feet.

"Miss?" Bill questions.

"My name is Santana though those who know me well call me Satan." Santana sneers shifting from her human form into a giant black bull.

Sneezing she blows fire onto all the miners in front of her. The rest once they see her shift, are trying to escape, but none of them are having any luck. Santana feeling much better after killing those men decides that she really can't afford to let any of them live.

"You don't have to do this." Jim pleas being the last one alive after Santana stomped the rest out literally.

"You really don't understand who I am do you." Santana growls shifting back into her human form.

The whole area starts to darken with thick black smoke. It surrounds Santana and lifts her up.

"What are you?" Jim asks figuring he ought to know what's going to kill him.

"I am an evil that you mortals have long forgotten. I am in short of a better word Satan, the devil, the evilest thing on this planet." Santana laughs at the look of pure terror on the man's face.

With a flick of her wrist Jim falls down dead with the rest of his friends.

"Well this was fun." Santana says to herself stepping over the bodies as she makes her way out of the tomb that had held her for so long. "I need to find her."

She has to find new clothes and figure out things about this time period if she wants to stay out of the angel's view. She knows that they have sensed her awakening from her forced sleep.

"Damn them," she whispers as she walks out of the mine. "What the hell is that?" she says staring at a truck.

**0000000000000000**

"I can't believe they are sending us." Sam says folding his wings into his back.

"Our first mission without a watcher." Brittany says excitedly.

"And I get stuck with you two." Quinn grumbles following behind her two friends.

"What's wrong with us?" Brittany asks pouting,

"The elders did choose you both for each other. I hate being the third wheel." Quinn complains.

Earlier the three of them had been called into the chapel to be told that an ancient evil that they had locked away three thousand years ago had resurfaced somehow. They were told that they were to go down to the human world and scout out where the evil was holding itself up. The only thing they were to do is just scout not engage at all.

"Do you remember this evil?" Sam asks the two women.

"No one does as the elders removed all memories of the evil." Quinn says. "Plus none of us are old enough to remember this evil."

"I am, but I don't remember." Brittany whispers.

"That's okay Britt no one does." Sam says reassuringly.

"Well I just hope we find it fast so we can get back home I hate spending time with humans their so weird." Quinn says as they land in a field hiding their wings in their skin.

"Now that we're here how do we find it?" Sam asks looking around as if he expect the evil to jump out in front of them.

"Well they obviously wouldn't be right here Sam." Quinn says rolling her eyes.

While Quinn and Sam argue over which way they should go and who stands the best chance of finding the evil first, Brittany feels a tug in her chest. At first when it first started as soon as they landed in the mortal world she just tried to ignore it. The longer they have been down here the stronger it was becoming.

"Brittany where are you going?" Quinn shouts as she finally looks up to see her friend walking away.

"I feel like we need to go this way." Brittany says.

"Okay," Quinn says as she and Sam catch up.

"So Brittany I think we should start planning our commitment ceremony now that we have some time." Sam says smiling over at Brittany.

"Sam, we have to find the evil." Quinn says not wanting to witness their lovely dovey stuff.

"Quinn's right Sam we have to find the evil and stop it before it kills." Brittany says closing her eyes as the tug in her chest strengthens.

Whatever the tug is she knows that she's getting close to it.

"Is that a human?" Sam asks pointing far ahead of them.

Sam is a thousand years younger than Quinn and has never been to the mortal realm. Though they both are extremely young compared to Brittany who is one of the oldest angels and has always scared the elders. Which is why they decided to partner her up with Sam to try and control her. Only the elders though knew what Brittany was capable of and Quinn who they told a little before they left.

"We should try and help him." Brittany says walking over to him.

"I'll-" Sam's cut off by Quinn stopping him.

"We need to let her lead." Quinn says holding Sam back.

"Quinn let me help her and it's not like she'll be able to find the evil any faster than us." Sam grumbles pulling his arm out of Quinn's grip.

"Sam, we weren't sent with her to help find the evil, but to tell the elders know when Brittany does. Haven't you ever wondered why you a two hundred year old angel is paired with one of the oldest angel's ever known and the only one who doesn't age?" Quinn asks staring at him.

"Um…."

"Guys! I think I found where the evil came from." Brittany shouts waving them over.

"What the hell?" Quinn says running up to Brittany.

"They must have dug it up and in return it killed them." Brittany says pointing down at the bodies coming out of the mine shaft.

All three angels just stand there and stare at the destruction that is in front of them. Little do any of them know, but they are being watched.

"It's her," Santana whispers.

**Flashback**

"What are you doing here?" a blonde angel asks.

The small Latina woman lifts her arms to kill the angel, but when she looks into those piercing blue eyes she stops.

"Well?" the blonde angel asks again.

"I…well….I'm…" the Latina stutters.

"You're really pretty, I'm Brittany." Brittany says smiling at the Latina.

"Santana,"

Santana holds out her hand, but Brittany has a different idea and hugs the smaller girl tightly to her.

"Do you want to hang out?" Brittany asks.

"Aren't you worried about the thing that's been killing angels?" Santana asks wondering why she no longer wants to kill.

"Why would I, worrying about something I can't control is useless." Brittany says grabbing Santana's arm and pulling her towards an upside down waterfall.

Santana smiles at how smart the angel is and wonders what it is about the angel that makes her not want to kill. She doesn't know or care all she does is sit down next to the angel wrapping her arms around the angel.

**End Flashback**

"I found her after all this time." Santana whispers following the three angels as they head towards the town. "Now all I have to do is get her away from those two angels that are guarding her. I'm going to have fun with this." she says smiling widely and not feeling like killing for the first time in three thousand years.

**Flashback**

"San, you have to go." Brittany moans as Santana sucks on her neck.

"I don't want to." Santana whines wiggling closer to the angel.

"If they catch you San they'll take you away from me and do horrible things to you." Brittany softly says curling into Santana, crying.

"Hey, Britt Britt listen to me. I will never leave you. No matter what happens I will always find you." Santana whispers hugging the angel tightly to her.

"Promise?" Brittany asks.

"Yes baby, I promise." Santana says pulling out half her heart and sticking it in Brittany's chest as Brittany does the same. "Now we are forever bonded together."

Santana softly kisses Brittany, her hands on her hips when the door is thrown open and seventy angels come storming in.

"Capture it quickly!" the lead elder shouts.

"No!" Santana shouts striking down at least ten of the angels closet to them.

"Sanny I'm scared," Brittany whispers clinging onto Santana's body from behind as Santana backs them into the far corner.

"Don't worry Britt I'll protect you." Santana says strangling an angle that came too close.

After fighting for an hour Santana had killed some two hundred angels protecting Brittany, one of the angels manages to put a magical spell making Santana fall asleep from the side sneaking in from Santana's feet.

"No, you can't take her!" Brittany shouts trying to fight off the angels holding her to get to Santana.

"Wipe her memory we don't need her remembering any of this." the lead elder orders.

"Sir," one of the other elders says after they wipe Brittany's memory and takes her away.

"What?" the lead elder asks as all the elders regroup in Brittany's living room.

"Why did the great evil stop killing and why didn't it kill Brittany?" one of the elders asks.

**End Flashback**

Santana places her hand over her heart feeling Brittany's heart beat as she watches her angel.

"Guys I think it's safe to say that the evil was here and I would bet that it's in the city. We should report back." Quinn says as she can see pain in Brittany's face.

"No we should head down into the mine to make sure no one is still alive." Brittany says motioning for them to go down into the mine.

"What about you?" Sam asks feeling a little dejected.

"I'm going to search out here." Brittany says pushing them down into the mine.

Quinn gives her a quizzical look, but goes down anyway.

"Whatever you are I know that you're there." Brittany says walking towards where Santana is hiding.

"Hello," Santana sheepishly says blushing.

"Hi," Brittany says smiling back.

Both women just stare at each other.

Brittany couldn't understand why she felt such a pull towards this woman. That tug in her chest had stopped once she had seen the woman in front of her.

"I'm Brittany,"

"My name's Santana,"

Santana is shocked when Brittany hugs her tightly. But then she remembers that this is Brittany she is talking about.

"I'd really like to get to know you, there's something about you. It's like I know you from somewhere, but I just can't place it." Brittany softly says.

"Well Brittany I would love to get to know you better. How about we go get lunch?" Santana asks smiling.

"I can't if my friends find you they'll think you're evil. If they find you it could be very bad. I'll meet you here tonight and you can take me out then." Brittany softly says.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight." Santana says giving her a huge smile before turning in a circle and disappearing.

Brittany can't help, but smile as she stares at the spot where Santana disappears. She's never felt complete, but the few minutes she spent with Santana she did for the first time that she can recall.

"Sam, Quinn you find anything helpful?" Brittany shouts walking towards them when she sees them come out.

"Nope, just a bunch of dead bodies." Quinn says.

"We should check out the city." Sam says eager to catch this evil so he can be with Brittany.

"Maybe, but we need to check in and I could use a good night sleep." Brittany says wanting to get back so she can sneak back down to see Santana sooner.

"Brittany we still have eight good hours before we have to check in." Quinn says frowning.

Quinn's worried about her best friend. She had heard all the rumors with everyone else that Brittany had done something horrible so long ago and that's why she can't remember anything farther than two thousand years ago. Now searching for this evil she suspected that there was something more that the elders weren't telling her. Sure they had told her that Brittany's a very powerful angel who can find sympathy for evil things which is what scares the elders, but she can also track evil better than any other angel.

"Fine let's go check the city, but if you ask me I think that the evil is long gone." Brittany says looking into the hills away from the city.

"Where would the evil go?" Sam asks.

"To kill," Quinn whispers.

"Let's go to the east coast. I bet that the evil would go there first maybe trying to learn about this time after all it was trapped for three thousand years." Brittany offers.

Several hours had passed and they still hadn't found any trance of the evil.

"So what do you all have to report?" the head elder asks as Quinn, Sam and Brittany all walk in.

"It killed several hundred miners who dug it up." Quinn says.

"And we couldn't pick up the trail." Sam adds while Brittany stands there quietly.

"Anything to add Brittany?" another elder asks.

"The evil is female and was watching us until she just up and disappeared." Brittany softly says getting the feeling that she shouldn't tell them everything that she knows.

She suspected that Santana is the evil, but the pull she feels towards her is stopping her from telling the elders about her.

"Well if that's all you'll all need a good night's sleep before we start a grid by grid search of the mortal realm until we find this evil." the lead elder says motioning for Quinn, Sam and Brittany leave.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Brittany says heading into her house.

Brittany peaks out her window and watches as Quinn goes back in to talk to the elders and Sam goes home. She knows that now is her one chance to escape without anyone knowing before the elders decide to watch her house again. It was something she had noticed years ago was that the elders were constantly watching her for some reason.

She easily makes it to the transport house without anyone seeing her though she knows that the transport house will be the hardest part to get though. Theirs a twenty four hour watch angel on the house so no one can sneak in their realm. Walking in she quickly scoots pass the guard when he's focused on his food and she transports down to the mortal realm.

When she lands she finds it weird that she doesn't feel the ground until she notices that she's on top of Santana.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany quickly says getting off of her.

"Its fine," Santana says getting up and taking in all the beauty that is Brittany, her angel.

"No it's not, I could have hurt you." Brittany says staring at first Santana's boobs then up to her eyes.

"No you couldn't, you never could." Santana softly says wondering what the angels did to her love.

"So I guess we should go to dinner now." Brittany says blushing at how Santana is looking at her.

"I got us a reservation at Breadstixs." Santana says proudly hoping that maybe Brittany will remember all the times they had dinner there.

"Where's Breadstixs?" Brittany asks taking Santana's hand and entwining their fingers.

"In the demon realm." Santana carefully says hoping that the angel doesn't freak out.

"Cool," she says.

"You're really okay with going to the demon realm?" Santana asks as they stop walking.

"Yes, I've never been there." Brittany says allowing Santana to pull her into her.

"This might feel weird." Santana says wrapping her arms tightly around Brittany and transporting them in front of Breadstixs.

Brittany kisses Santana's cheek and gets a flash of a memory of Santana chasing her laughing. Blinking several times she shakes her head before setting her eyes back on Santana whose smiling widely at her.

"This place seems familiar." Brittany whispers as Santana leads her in.

"Hey boss your usually table is ready." the host says leading Santana and Brittany through the crowded restaurant.

"Thanks,"

"No problem boss, it just good to see you two again from what I hear it's been a very long time." the host says before leaving.

Brittany frowns at what the host said, but shakes it off.

"So what's good here?" Brittany asks.

"Personally I love their breadsticks and could just eat them, but also the spaghetti is pretty good." Santana says glaring over at a table of werewolves who are eyeing Brittany.

"You can order for me." Brittany sheepishly says.

Santana smiles like an idiot at the thought of ordering for her angel just like she used to. She so wishes that Brittany would and could remember her. Though for right now she'll settle for just being here with the angel.

A waiter comes over and Santana orders them two dishes of spaghetti and three extra breadsticks baskets.

"So we should….um….talk." Santana stutters.

"Totally," Brittany says smiling. "You're the evil that just escaped aren't you." she says.

"Yes, are you going to turn me in." Santana nervously asks thinking even if she does she could probably take on the angels.

"No, I mean I probably should, but there's just something about you that makes me think that I shouldn't. That there was or maybe could be something between us. I don't want to risk losing it before I get a chance to see what it is." Brittany softly says looking over at Santana's hands willing them to grab hers.

"Brittany I care deeply for you. When I'm with you I'm not evil I'm just a normal woman for the first time in my life." Santana says taking Brittany's hands and kissing them.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Brittany whispers smiling as Santana looks lovingly at her.

They just stare at each other taking in every little detail until their food arrives. That's when Santana finally let's go of Brittany's hands.

"This is heavenly," Brittany moans shoving spaghetti in her mouth.

"I knew you'd like their spaghetti." Santana whispers to herself smiling.

"You look really sexy when you smile." Brittany whispers.

"And you look unbelievably beautiful." Santana says waving the waiter over to take their plates away.

"So…" Brittany trails off when she hears her favorite song come on. "This is my all-time favorite song." she says.

Santana so wants to say I know, I remember, but she doesn't want to scare the angel off. Her heart couldn't take that.

"Shall we dance?" Santana asks getting up and holding out her hand for Brittany to take.

Brittany smiles up at the very beautiful and kind Latina and takes her hand. She wonders how anyone could think this sweet woman is evil.

"You probably should try to get as far away from me as possible." Santana whispers pulling Brittany into her and placing her hands on the angel's hips.

"And why is that?" Brittany asks wrapping her arms around Santana's neck.

"I'm not a good person, I'm evil and you angels called me the great evil. If they find out that you're here voluntarily with me…" Santana trails off.

"Firstly you're not evil you're the sweetest, kindest person I've met and secondly I don't care what happens I just want to spend time with you." Brittany says smiling as they slowly sway to the violin music.

"But I do care. When the angel's trapped me they took something very important away from me and I would hate for that to happen to you." Santana softly says tightening her grip on the angel's waist.

Brittany giggles and buries her head into the crook of Santana's neck.

"And you think that you're evil. If you were evil then you wouldn't care what the angels would do to me." Brittany softly says.

All Santana can do is smile as Brittany still has her head buried in her neck. It reminds her of all the times the angle would hid her face in Santana's neck when she was scared, shy or embarrassed.

"Hey! Get that angel slut out of here!" some demon shouts from across the restaurant.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Santana shouts holding Brittany still tightly to her as black smoke starts to surround their feet.

"Oh god," a demon closer to them gasps.

"Satan?"

"You'd think you'd all know better than to mess with my angel." Santana growls even though she knows that most in here weren't alive the last time she was free.

Brittany clings tightly to Santana knowing that she will protect her.

"How'd you escape? Rumor was that the angel's trapped you." a vampire says.

"That is none of any of your business." Santana growls knowing that they will all question her about all that and she doesn't want to while she's trying to spend time with her angel.

Santana picks Brittany up bridal style, throwing money on the table she carries her angel out.

"See so sweet," Brittany whispers snuggling into Santana's arms.

"Only to you Britt,"

Santana transports them up to one of the transport area's up to the angel realm.

"I had an amazing time." Brittany says taking Santana's hands and swinging their arms.

"I'm glad and I was hoping that maybe you'd want to go out…um….with me again tomorrow?" Santana shyly asks kicking the dirt.

"I would love to." Brittany says leaning in and gently kissing Santana's lips.

Everything flashes back in her eyes as she remembered what had happened to her three thousand years ago and what happened to the love of her life.

**Flashback**

"No, you can't take her!" Brittany shouts trying to fight off the angels holding her to get to Santana.

"Wipe her memory we don't need her remembering any of this." the lead elder orders.

Brittany is dragged away by three of the angels towards the town hall.

"Why'd you do it?" one of the angels asks.

"Do what?" Brittany asks as they strap her down.

"Let that thing touch you?" the other angel says.

"She's not a thing and I love her." Brittany growls.

"That's disgusting, she's the greatest evil ever and you're the chosen angel." the third angel says.

Brittany is about to respond when it all goes blank.

**End Flashback**

"Santana," Brittany gasps remembering everything. "You found me." she softly says.

"Britt Britt," Santana says in disbelief picking up Brittany and spinning them around.

"I remember everything Sanny," Brittany says kissing her again.

"Oh Brittany, I'll never let them take you away from me again." Santana says allowing Brittany to lead them back down to the demon realm.

"Let's go to your bed." Brittany whispers.

Santana gulps starting to feel more turned on then she has ever been before. Three thousand years is a long time to go without having any sex especially for someone like Santana who before being trapped was constantly having sex.

"Come on Sanny I'm really horny and no one takes care of me like you do." Brittany whispers.

Santana wraps her arms around Brittany, transporting them into her room.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed at all." Brittany says wrapping her arms around Santana's waist.

"Of course even these idiot demons wouldn't be stupid enough to touch or enter our room." Santana growls.

Brittany is in heaven being in Santana's arm. She knows it's been a very long time since the last time they were together, but she also knows that while she forgot about it until now Santana had to live it every day.

"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough." Brittany softly says.

"Hey baby, it's not your fault. The angels did this to us not you." Santana softly says leading Brittany towards her bed.

"But they wouldn't have been after you if it wasn't for me." Brittany sobs.

"Britt," Santana says taking her shoulders in her hands and forcing the angel to look at her. "Nothing that happened was your fault. It's not your fault that we're in love with each other and it's not your fault that unless I'm around you all I want to do is kill." she says softly kissing the angel. "You make me a better person baby."

Brittany nods and leans into Santana finding comfort in her arms.

"I'm still really horny." Brittany says after a few minutes of silence.

Santana chuckles as Brittany shoves her on the bed. Brittany straddles the Latina smirking down at her as she slowly removes both of their shirts and bras.

"God you have no idea how much I want you right now." Santana husks threading her fingers through the angel's hair as the angel leans down.

Santana moans as Brittany takes her nipple into her mouth. They normally would have hours of foreplay, but neither woman wanted or could wait. Brittany moves back up to kiss Santana while both women remove each other's clothes.

"I need you so bad." Brittany moans into Santana's mouth.

"Trust me I know," Santana means as they both stop kissing to just stare at each other.

"San," Brittany softly groans.

"I can't wait any longer." Santana moans running two fingers through the angel's folds.

"It's been too long," Brittany moans her fingers playing on the Latina's hip.

"Fuck me," Santana begs.

That's all it takes for Brittany to plunge two fingers knuckle deep in the Latina. At the same time Santana finally plunge two fingers into the angel as well.

"Oh fuck me," Brittany curses under her breath.

Hours or maybe days later they're both still pumping hard into each other.

"Fuck yeah, right there." Santana moans thrusting her hips to meet Brittany's thrusts.

"Don't stop," Brittany moans as Santana pauses.

A few more hard thrusts and both women are falling over the edge.

"I'm coming….."

"Britt-"

Breathing hard Brittany lays her head on Santana's chest smiling as she listens to Santana's labored breathing.

"I love you so much." Santana whispers running her fingers through Brittany's hair.

"Love you too," Brittany yawns.

"Go to sleep love, I'll be here when you wake up." Santana whispers wrapping her arms tightly around the angel's waist.

"Mummmuph,"

Santana smiles at Brittany's sleepy talk. It has been too long since she had last held her angel when she slept.

"I promise that I'll never let anything bad happen to you again." Santana whispers willing herself not to fall asleep in case the angels somehow find them and break into the demon realm.

**00000000000000000**

Sam and Quinn where called into a meeting with the elders.

"What do you think this is about?" Sam asks.

"I think that it has something to do with Brittany disappearing. The elders have been a mess since then." Quinn says shaking her head at how native Sam is.

"Really? I thought she was just sent alone to find the evil." Sam says wondering now where his chosen partner is.

"From what I've heard she snuck out and took the transporter down to the mining site. It kind of makes you wonder what she actually found when we were in the mine." Quinn says allowing Sam to lead her into the meeting house.

Once they enter they notice that it's not just the elders that are here, but also the guard angels and five magic angels. Well more like Quinn notices as Sam is too busy looking up at the ceiling.

"Good now that everyone has arrived we can get down to this gruesome business." the lead elder says.

"Why are we here?" Quinn asks not getting why they would be asked to join this party.

"Because Quinn, you and Sam know Brittany the best and to find her and the evil we'll need your help." the lead elder says.

"What!" Sam shouts jumping up. "The evil kidnapped my life partner."

"Calm down boy," one of the stoic guards says.

"How can he calm down when you just told us that innocent, sweet Brittany has been taken by the evil." Quinn argues.

"She wasn't taken." the oldest elder croaks out.

Every angel's head whipped around to stare out him except for the top ten elders. The other fifty elders along with the two hundred guards and others all stared at the old angel.

"What do you mean?" Quinn questions.

"Those ten where very young at the time three thousand years ago when we trapped the evil, but I was the lead elder and gave the orders." the old angel pauses and looks up to the lead elder who nods knowing that everyone who was helping should know the truth. "We only trapped the evil because it was so concerned about protecting Brittany. You have to understand that Brittany at the time and well still technically is the chosen angel, the best angel ever born and only immortal one born so when she fell in love with the evil known as Satan we did what we thought was right." he says.

"No…..no….no," Quinn says shaking her head not wanting to believe this old crazy angel.

"The best angel fell for the greatest evil and that evil loved her back. We didn't know what to do when we found the evil up here with Brittany so we attacked. The evil killed two hundred angels before we finally spelled her into a deep sleep and wiped Brittany's memory. For the last three thousand years we've been terrified of the day when the evil escaped and found Brittany again." the old angel says.

There was complete silence until someone came running in.

"They're in the mortal realm!"

**000000000000000000000**

"Sanny," Brittany giggles as Santana runs through a pond trying to capture a duck for the angel.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't catch you a duck." Santana whispers sitting down next to Brittany.

"It's okay Sanny, it's the thought that counts and I'm glad that you didn't use your powers." Brittany says yawning.

"Come one babe, let's get you back home." Santana whispers picking up her angel.

"I'm sorry; I've just been really tired lately." Brittany yawns snuggling into Santana's arms.

"Have you not been sleeping cause if you haven't we can always move to the mortal realm." Santana rambles worried about her angel.

"Sanny, I think it might be a lot simpler than that." Brittany says smiling.

"What? Do I snore? Oh god Britt you should have said something I'm sure-"

Brittany shuts her up by kissing her.

"You laid your seed." Brittany whispers, but when Santana still looks confused she simplified it even more. "I'm pregnant."

Santana stares at the angel in her arms blank faced for several moments before a huge smile is plastered on her face.

"We're going to have a baby." Santana shouts spinning them around.

"Yes San, we're going to have a little half demon, half angel baby." Brittany whispers into Santana's lips before kissing her.

Santana's mind was whirling with everything that they would need for the baby.

"We're going to need to make a new room." Santana starts before several hundred angels all land in front of them.

Pushing Brittany behind her, Santana shifts into her huge dark bull. She was planning on dying before she let anything happen to Brittany and their unborn baby.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." the lead elder says.

Santana grows herself even bigger sounding Brittany in a protective wall of black smoke.

"I'd rather die than let you take away Brittany from me." Santana growls slashing down several angels that tried to attack them.

"Sanny let's just go, you can transport us out of here." Brittany softly says wrapping her arms around her stomach.

Deciding that she'd do both in appeasing her angel and protecting them.

"Come near me or my family again I'll make sure to kill you all." Santana growls breathing flames onto all the guard angels instantly killing them.

"Put them to sleep!" the elder angel shouts too late though because Santana has already disappeared with Brittany.

"Damn it!"

**000000000000000**

"THEY FUCKING ALMOST KILLED YOU AND YOU WANT ME TO SIT BACK AND DO NOTHING!" Santana shouts fuming black smoke as she paces around their room.

"San, calm down." Brittany says from her spot on the bed.

"Britt I can't just sit back and do nothing it's not in my nature. I'm a take action kick butt girl." Santana says sitting down next to her angel.

"And it's not in my nature to hurt things so if you do because of me then I'll feel even worse than I currently do from you killing those angels." Brittany says wrapping her arms around the evil.

"Fine, but only because you're so cute." Santana huffs.

"Now I think we were planning what we would do when the baby comes." Brittany says kissing Santana's cheek.

"Little one I'll never let anything bad happen to you or your mom." Santana says rubbing Brittany's still flat belly.

"San, I think that this baby will be able to take care of itself." Brittany says smiling even though Santana looks really confused. "It's going to be at least half evil if not more." she explains wrapping her wings around them.

"I love this when you wrap your wings around us." Santana says deeply kissing the angel.

"So you promise that you won't go try and kill them all?" Brittany questions as they lay in bed surrounded by wings and dark smoke.

"Brittany," Santana sighs not able to promise that.

"At least please promise not to do anything for a while until things up there cool down I can't bear the thought of losing you." Brittany says snuggling into Santana's warm embrace.

"Okay I think I can do that for you." Santana says placing her hands on Brittany's stomach smiling at the thought of her child growing in there.

Brittany fell asleep shortly after Santana's promise extra tired from all the worries of the day. Santana though couldn't sleep all she could think about was the angels trying to take her angel away from her again. She really would rather be destroyed than have that happen again. Not that she would ever leave her angel alone that's the single worst thing that could ever happen especially now that they're expecting a child. She was going to be a mother. That thought alone was enough to calm her need to kill, entrap and deceive. They were going to be responsible for another angel slash evil and it excited her. She couldn't wait to teach her child how to scare all the demons, werewolves, vampires and other evil things that live in the underworld into submission.

A knock on the door brought her senses back to present time.

"What?" Santana barks not moving cause she doesn't want to wake Brittany.

"Satan your presence is requested in the soul castle." Archer a vampire who is the official message deliver says.

"Tell them to go fuck themselves." Santana growls as Brittany turns more into her.

"Either you show up or they say that the angel can't stay down here." Archer says shrugging thinking that it's stupid of the council to go up against Satan, but it's not his place to speak.

"Fine, tell them I'll be there in an hour." Santana growls burying her head in Brittany's hair to calm herself down.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks yawning.

"The fucking council wants to talk to me." Santana says smiling as Brittany tightens her grip around the evil's waist.

"Oh what do you think they want?" Brittany asks knowing that it's pretty serious when the council wants to talk.

"It doesn't matter cause I'm going to take back my spot as ruler of the underworld and they can kiss my ass if they don't like it." Santana growls sitting up with Brittany.

"So if you're the ruler of the underworld what does that make me?" Brittany asks running her fingers over the marking on Santana's arms.

"My Queen and angel." Santana says getting out of bed and scooping Brittany into her arms. "Now my Queen where too?"

Brittany giggles as Santana carries her out of their room down a long hall before out of the building. She's always found the underworld to be fascinating. It's like a giant red desert with the illusion of water just over the horizon, but Santana had told her long ago that it's not really there.

She's aware that well aware that most everyone down here hate her for being an angel and being the cause of Santana disappearance. Though no one will ever make a move against her as they're all terrified of what Santana will do. When they had first got together Santana had been hesitant to bring her down here, but broke down after some convincing from her. After her visit she understood why the evil hadn't wanted to bring her as everyone was on edge and appeared to want her dead.

"Don't worry love I won't let anyone hurt you or the baby." Santana says glaring at vampire who's looking at them.

"Sanny that's the last thing I'm worried about. I know that you'll protect me until the end of time and probably even after that." Brittany giggles wrapping her arms tighter around Santana's neck.

"That's right," Santana huffs glaring around looking for something to fight to prove she's serious.

"Sanny," Brittany says grabbing her face and kissing her deeply. "Stop worrying about everyone trying to kill me no one down here is stupid enough to try anything against you."

"I'm just worried that they'll somehow find a way to take you away from me," Santana confuses stopping when they reach the doors to the council chamber.

"You'll never let that happen." Brittany whispers sliding out of her arms to stand next to her.

Santana just nods pulling Brittany into her side before knocking on the door. The door creeks open and Santana leads the angel in.

"Look who finally decided to show their face again." Geno the lead werewolf growls.

"You left us for so long I never thought we'd see you again." Cam a fire demon says standing up to look down at the evil.

"Not a single word for three thousand years. The angels have had their way with the mortal realm while we're stuck down here." Lindsay a harpy says looking directly in the evil's eyes.

"The angels captured me." Santana tries to reason.

"And you couldn't have escaped?" Nick the leader of the council says walking down towards the evil.

"They put me to sleep and when I woke I was in a black box that I couldn't get out of. I only escaped when some mortals dug me up and then of course I had to find Brittany." Santana explains wrapping her arm tighter around Brittany's waist.

The council all gathered together to talk over what Satan had just told them. None of them were too fond of the idea of having an angel down here, but they didn't want to have to go against Satan. They were discreetly watching the angel and Satan trying to figure out why such an evil would be with an angel. It had confused everyone in the underworld when they learned that their leader had fallen for an angel and planned on making her their queen.

"You may stay, but we must ask the angel to leave. If we don't the angels could attack us all for kidnapping an angel." Cam says when they finally decide on what to do.

"I don't need you to tell me that I can stay in my own domain!" Santana shouts black smoke starting to form around her feet. "And if I want the mother of my future child here then she'll stay here!"

"Try and-"

"NO! I AM SATAN AND I'VE RETURNED TO CLAIM MY THRONE!" Santana shouts black smoke now surrounding her and Brittany.

All the councilors were quaking as Santana grew ten times her normal size.

"Okay, you're back." Geno says knowing that they'll have to accept this or face the evil's rage.

"Wait!" Lindsay says being the only one who had caught what Santana had said about the angel. "She's pregnant with your spawn?"

"Yes we will be having a child and I expect everyone to be on their best behavior around my soulmate." Santana growls shrinking and wrapping her arms back around Brittany's waist.

**0000000000000000000**

Brittany pushes Santana onto their bed straddling the evil.

"That was fucking hot." Brittany whispers in Santana's ear. "I love when you get all bossy and start ordering people around." she says moving Santana's hand to her crouch which is soaking wet.

"Damn babe you're soaking." Santana gasps staring longingly into the angel's eyes.

"All for you," Brittany says as Santana flips them over.

Santana is hovering over the angel deciding what to do first. She's torn between her breasts, her pussy and her lips. Damn she thought wishing that she could do all three at the same time.

"Sanny do something." Brittany growls inpatient with how long her evil is taking.

"Damn baby I don't know what to do." Santana says frustrated with herself for freezing when her angel needs her.

"Just fuck me hard." Brittany orders.

Santana finally plunges two fingers in knuckle deep causing Brittany to moan slash scream Santana's name. Smirking at the moans coming out of the angel's mouth as she thrusts in and out hard and fast. The moans are starting to cause her to get really turned on herself.

"Baby you feel so good around my fingers." Santana moans bucking her hips when Brittany's knee makes contact with her clit.

"Oh San…..right there yeah." Brittany moans thrusting her hips to meet Santana's thrusts.

"Britt….I need your fingers now." Santana gasps as Brittany sticks her tongue down her throat.

All Brittany can do is moan as she reaches her climax.

"SANNY!" Brittany hoarsely shouts.

Right as she does that her knee jerks up and hits Santana's clit just right that she also climaxes.

"FUCK BRITT!"

A few minutes later they're both still breathing hard as Santana rolls off of Brittany and the angel cuddles into the evil a content smile on both their faces. Santana hums as she runs her fingers through the angel's hair so thankful that she still has the angel in her arms. It hadn't really hit her that she could have lost everything again, but now that they were settled and Brittany was asleep half on her everything was hitting her. She squeezes the angel tightly to her never wanting to be separated again especially now that they're expecting a child.

"I can't believe that in nine months I'm going to meet you. You'd better not give your mom too many problems because I can't stand to see her in pain and I just might hate you if you do so please don't. I know it seems silly to be talking to you, but you're a part of your mom and me which is more than I ever thought I'd get. This may sound a little crazy, but before I met your mom I never thought I'd find happiness in something that didn't have to do with death." Santana says to Brittany's stomach a tear forming in her eye.

Brittany turns slightly burying herself into Santana's chest sighing. It causes the evil to smile and she falls asleep with that very smile on her face.

"SATAN! SATAN! THE ANGELS ARE HERE!" a fire demon shouts pounding on the door not twenty minutes after Santana finally falls asleep.

"Fuck," Santana groans trying to turn over only to be stopped by the fact that Brittany is still on top of her. "Britt, I have to get up." she whispers kissing all over her face.

"Stop Sanny that tickles." Brittany moans wrapping her arms around the evil's waist.

"Britt Britt the angels are here." Santana softly says.

"WHAT!" Brittany shouts jumping up and looking wildly around. "I thought the angels couldn't just come down here without someone from the underworld helping them." she says curling into Santana placing her hands on her belly.

"The council must have let them down to discuss a way to end this conflict." Santana says getting up and pulling on her pants and a white shirt.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asks sitting next to the evil butt naked.

"I'm going to speak to the angels," Santana says and the look on Brittany's face is one of worry and horror. "Britt Britt I'm the leader of the underworld I have to go."

"Then I'm coming too." Brittany says moving to look for some clothes.

"No you're not." Santana argues pulling Brittany back to the bed. "I will not risk having you hurt."

"Santana, I highly doubt they will risk attacking us down here were you're at your strongest." Brittany softly says getting back up.

"But…."

"Sanny, I'm coming otherwise everyone will know what I call you." Brittany growls leveling the evil with her own glare.

"Fine," Santana huffs trying to look all badass, but with her pout she looks anything but.

"You're really cute when you're upset." Brittany giggles wrapping her arms around Santana. "And if any of them try anything I'll let you turn them to ash." she says smiling.

"Good," Santana says feeling slightly better now that she knows she can end them if they misbehave.

"Now come on let's go." Brittany says tugging on Santana's hand.

"Fucking angels always ruining my happy moments with my angel." Santana mumbles under her breath as Brittany pulls them towards the entry garden where the angels would be put.

They stop right outside the door to listen in on what everyone's saying.

"Listen all we want is our angel back." the elder angel says to Lindsay.

"We can't do that not without receiving an order from Satan." Lindsay says sighing looking back at Cam and Geno both of who don't look happy about having the angels here.

"Oh so unless she says I can have my woman back you can't do anything even if the evil took her against her will." Sam shouts pissed as hell that Brittany was taken.

"I didn't fucking kidnap her!" Santana shouts slamming the door open.

"Like hell you didn't." Sam shouts back.

Quinn just shakes her head as she sees Brittany with her arms wrapped around the evil and just seems really content to be with the evil. She always knew that her friend was meant for bigger things than being with Sam it's just that she can't wrap her head around the fact that Britany would rather be with an evil and here rather than up in the angel realm.

"Santana didn't kidnap me." Brittany calmly says allowing Santana to stand in front of her and build a wall of black smoke between them and the angels.

"So that's your final answer." the elder asks the underworld council.

"Listen here angel boy come down here again and I'll make your life a living hell." Santana growls.

The elder angel looks over at the evil, but knows that they lost Brittany a long time ago even if no one wanted to admit so.

**000000000000000000000**

"Hi baby I'm your mami." Santana says rubbing Brittany's protruding belly.

The angel was six months along now and her bell had grown quite a bit. She no longer fit in any of her clothes which is making her very self-concussion. While Santana was over the moon about the angel's growing belly as it meant that their baby was growing and she loved to touch it.

"I can't wait until you get here." Santana whispers kissing her belly before moving up and kissing Brittany on the mouth.

"I love you so much Santana." Brittany says laying her head on Santana's lap.

"I love you too my angel." Santana says looking down and smiling at how cute her angel looks all pregnant.

"You know we're going to have to start on that nursery you keep talking about building." Brittany says lifting her head to look around for where they would put a nursery.

"Yeah I know." Santana sighs.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asks pulling Santana's hands down to her stomach to calm the evil down.

"We'll have to go up to the mortal world." Santana sadly says rubbing small circles on her baby bump.

"Don't worry Sanny you'll protect us." Brittany softly says.

"I'm always going to worry about your safety." Santana says closing her eyes as she continues to rub the angel's baby bump.

Brittany smiles at how happy Santana is just standing there with her hand on the angel's stomach holding their baby. She knew that the evil was beyond worried that the angels would somehow manage to take her away from the evil and she would let her evil do whatever she need to calm down.

"Sanny we have to go, but I promise to let you rub and talk to my belly all night if you get the nursery finished today." Brittany whispers kissing the evil's cheek.

With that Santana transports them up to the mortal realm landing them in a mall. She has no idea what they'll need or where to get it. It's not like she ever thought that she'd find someone that she wanted to have a baby luckily for her though Brittany was prepared.

"Okay first we need a crib, changing table, dresser, rocking chair, play mat and baby proof lamps." Brittany instructs and Santana looks around wide eyed very confused.

"Um…." is all Santana can contribute.

"Just follow me and put whatever I tell you in the cart." Brittany orders knowing full well that Santana won't let her do anything.

"Okay," Santana says excitedly as she looks around and sees a bunch of other pregnant women and their husbands. "This place is great." she says smiling.

"Sanny, stop staring at other women." Brittany growls.

"Awe are you jealous?" Santana asks smirking as she wraps her arms around her angel. "You don't have to be I only want you."

"I know that," Brittany huffs folding her arms.

They spend three hours grabbing everything that they'll need. Santana may have gone a little overboard basically buying everything they'll need for a good five years including a supply of over ten thousand diapers. Brittany scoffed when Santana bought a race car child's bed, but didn't say anything to the evil as she knew that she was just really nervous about not having what they'll need.

"Um…miss can you please control your friend she's scaring some of the costumers." a sales women says tapping Brittany's shoulder.

Looking up Brittany rolls her eyes as she sees Santana arguing with some guy over some stroller and black smoke was starting to form around her. Normally when any of them are in the moral realm they hid that they're not human like she hides her wings in her back, but the evil apparently doesn't follow those rules.

"Sanny," Brittany says walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

"What?" Santana asks wondering why the angel seems to be trying to calm her.

"You're really worked up." Brittany whispers.

It's then that Santana notices that she has black smoke all around her.

"Sorry," Santana whispers making all the smoke dissipate.

"Let's go pay," Brittany says knowing if they stay much longer Santana just might blow the place up.

Santana trudges behind Brittany feeling really bad that she ruined their shopping trip, but people just annoy her so much that she wants to kill them. She really was trying not to. Though every time they would be around others all she wanted to do is kill at least one of them if for nothing else then to prove to her angel that she could take care of her and their baby. It's a completely new feeling to her and she doesn't know what to do with it. Normally she just wants to kill and can ignore it, but this new need to prove herself has almost been too much several times.

"San, I don't have any money on me." Brittany says after the lady scans all their stuff.

For a moment Santana just stares at Brittany, but then hands the lady her credit card. Brittany wraps herself around Santana smiling.

"You two make a very cute couple." the lady says smiling at the two of them.

"Thank you." Brittany says very happy that others can tell.

"Um…."

Brittany just shakes her head knowing that Santana doesn't know what to do in this situation.

"Come on let's go baby." Brittany softly says kissing the evil's cheek.

"Can't I just transport us from here?" Santana asks frowning as she has to push the cart full of baby stuff out the door.

"No," Brittany says not turning around. "We're supposed to be acting normal and normal humans don't just disappear in the middle of a store."

"Well how I am supposed to know that. I've spent three thousand years trap and before that I stayed in the underworld except for when I went to see you." Santana says stopping them and putting her hands on Brittany's baby bump to calm herself.

"I know, but we can't do anything to give ourselves away." Brittany whispers before gasping when she feels movement. "San," she gasps.

"What?...Oh," Santana says her eyes widening when she feels little taps against her hand. "Is that what I think it is?" she asks unable to process anything.

"Yes Sanny that's our baby." Brittany whispers.

"Our baby already knows how awesome it's going to be." Santana says smirking as the baby continues to tap.

They stood there for too long though neither of them noticed. The angels had been tracking Brittany as they could still sense her presence in the moral realm though it was getting weaker the longer she remained in the underworld.

"Sanny," Brittany whispers clinging tightly to her.

"What?...fuckers get away." Santana shouts glaring at the two angels that were now standing in front of them.

She didn't waste any time transporting them back down to the underworld. Once she placed Brittany and their baby stuff down she started to transport herself back.

"Don't," Brittany says grabbing the evil's arm.

"Britt I will not let them continue to threaten you and our child." Santana growls trying to get away from the angel.

"Santana just leave it please for me." Brittany sobs clinging to her arm. "I can't live without you and if you go back up there you'll get hurt."

The evil paces pissed beyond belief and wanting to go destroy the angels for threatening her angel. She hasn't felt this much of a need to kill since the first time her and her angel were in the mortal realm together.

**Flashback**

"Sanny," Brittany sweetly says wrapping her arms around the evil and pouting.

"God Britt Britt I'll do whatever you want just stop the pout." Santana says hating when her angel pouts.

"Yay!" Brittany cheers bouncing on her heels as she pulls Santana over a row boat rental.

"Britt," Santana sighs not wanting to go out on the water.

"Come on Sanny it will be fun." Brittany says bouncing up and down as they stand in front of the rental boy.

Santana lowers her gaze onto the mortal boy who is checking out her angel. A burning urge starts to bubble up as the boy opens his mouth. Everything about this boy is making the evil want to end him every fiber in her being is telling her to end this boy now. Though thankfully for the boy Brittany pulls her into a row boat and even that didn't stop the urges in fact if it wasn't for the fact that the angel has her wings wrapped around the evil the boy would have been dead.

"That boy is lucky that you just distracted me." Santana huffs wrapping her arms around her angel.

"Why's that?" Brittany asks turning in the evil's arms and kissing her deeply.

"He was checking you out and no one is allowed to do that, but me." Santana growls.

"You know I only want you right?" Brittany asks pulling back a bit to look into the evil's eyes.

"I'm always going to be scared that someone's going to take you away from me." Santana whispers burying her head into the angel's chest.

**End Flashback**

"Sanny are you listening to me?" Brittany asks poking her cheek.

"Sorry I spaced out what were you saying?" Santana says sitting next to her angel.

"I was saying that I'm tired and asked if you wanted to take a nap before we start putting the nursery together." Brittany says.

All Santana does is pull Brittany into her while lying down. Brittany curls into her sighing as the evil wraps her arm around her and her hand lays on the angel's baby bump. While Santana's not tired at all she knows that her angel is and is willing to just lay there rubbing her angel's swollen belly. She swears that the bump has grown twice as much in the last few days. Her angel is only six months along and she has been told by many demons that it will take nine months for the baby to be ready, but she had never thought about the angel half. What if the baby comes tomorrow? She's not ready yet, she still has to create a nursery worthy of her child.

"Sanny start rubbing again the baby stops kicking when you do." Brittany groggily orders.

"Whatever you want honey," Santana whispers looping her arm around the angel and starts rubbing circles on her baby bump.

Brittany sighs happily as Santana rubs her baby bump and the baby settles down and stops kicking her. Whenever the evil is touching her the baby seems to calm down for the most part, but when the evil isn't touching her the baby doesn't stop moving, kicking and she swears jumping. If there was ever any doubt that this baby is the evil's this made it all go away. Snuggling back into the evil even more she falls back asleep.

**0000000000000000000000**

Santana huffs as she glares at all the boxes around her. After being woken up by sweet kisses all over her face which is the best way to wake up she had sent Brittany with a vampire friend of hers that she actually trusted Mike down to a lava pool park that the angel loves to visit and wherever else she wants to go. So she could build the nursery as a surprise for her angel. That was five hours ago and the only thing she managed to do was make another room. Sure to most that in it of itself would be impressive, but to the evil it was like brushing her hair and she so wanted to impress the angel.

"God this stupid ass crib." Santana shouts.

She's been trying for an hour to put the crib together, but all she's got done is all the pieces out. The stupid fucking human contraption wasn't the only thing she was having issues with all of them were too hard for her to build. It was pissing her off beyond belief as she was the fucking devil and could do anything, but apparently build a fucking nursery for her angel.

"Sweetie, oh my Sanny." Brittany gasps running in and wrapping her arms tightly around the evil giving her little kisses all over her cheeks. "You've been really busy."

"I was trying to build the nursery before you got home." Santana pouts looking around at all the stuff she has strung out around the newly form room.

"Sanny I'll help you." Brittany whispers knowing that the evil is very frustrated.

"I just wanted to do something for you." Santana pouts.

"Just you being here is enough for me." Brittany says snuggling into the evil.

Santana sighs, but wraps her arms around the angel knowing that what she wants matters above all else. If she wants to help build the furniture then that's what will happen. She hates that the angel has made her so soft and caring the only good thing is that it's only towards her angel and their baby. She'd lose her mind if she was nice to anything else.

"I know you wanted to build the nursery yourself, but you have me always so you don't have to do things alone anymore." Brittany whispers leaning into her evil.

"Okay let's build this stuff." Santana says starting to feel a little better. "You never know when the baby's going to pop out." she says rubbing the angel's belly.

"WHAT!" Brittany shouts jumping up.

"Well I was asking one of the seers down here about demon babies since we really don't know anything about evil babies as one's never been born and she was saying that it could be anywhere between four months to eleven months." Santana rambles rubbing the angel's very large baby bump.

"So you think that I might go into labor at any time?" Brittany asks frowning.

"We'll yeah, but don't worry I'm totally ready for that aside for the nursery though we're handling that now." Santana says.

Brittany shakes her head at the evil, but goes along with it cause she loves her. They spend the next five hours building all the furniture well more like the evil builds everything while the angel instructs her what to do. By the time it's finished the angel is fast asleep on the ground.

"Britt Britt, come on let's go to bed." Santana whispers picking up her angel.

"I loves you," Brittany murmurs gripping tightly to Santana's shirt.

Santana lays her angel softly in the center of the bed pulling the cover over her before tip toeing out. She has some demons to straighten out and other devil things to take care of that she can't bring her angel with otherwise she'll never be scary enough. Just as she enters the demon lounge an angel catches her eye. It shocks her that an angel is here not even Brittany would come in here alone.

"Who are you?" Santana says pulling the angel out of the lounge and down an alley.

"I want to talk to Brittany." the angel says determined to get what they want.

"And what the fuck makes you think I'll allow you anywhere near my angel." Santana growls not liking when anyone talks about her angel.

"She's my friend and I just need to make sure she's okay." the angel says getting slightly scared of the evil thing in front of her.

"Why wouldn't she be okay? It's not like I'm going to hurt the love of my life and mother of my unborn child." Santana growls.

"Quinn," Brittany groggily says rubbing her eyes.

"Britt Britt what are you doing up?" Santana asks scurrying over to hold her angel.

"Wow Britt, you're really pregnant." Quinn gasps.

"Yeah," Brittany softly says curling herself into Santana.

"We all thought that she had kidnapped you just to piss off the elders and you only went along with it to get out of being with Sam." Quinn says staring at her friend wide eyes.

"Nope we're in love." Brittany says looking up at Santana and smiling.

Santana just softly smiles as she rubs Brittany's baby bump.

"So you're actually in love with that evil thing." Quinn questions staring at the evil.

"Yes now if you don't mind-"

Brittany suddenly stops talking and doubles over. It takes a few seconds for Santana to react as she's in complete and utter shock.

"FUCK, what the fuck did you do?" Santana growls grabbing Quinn by the collar and lifting her up.

"I didn't do anything." Quinn says staring at the red eyes of the evil who is about two seconds away from killing the angel.

"Sanny," Brittany whines getting Santana's attention as she drops the other angel and rushes to her angel's side.

"What do you need baby?" Santana asks ready to do whatever is needed.

"The baby's coming."

That's all Brittany could get out before Santana had the angel in her arms and was running back towards their house completely forgetting that she could transport them there faster. As soon as Quinn hears the evil shouting that her queen is in labor with their child she knows that she has to leave. She's no longer worried about Brittany's safety as it seems to her that the evil really does love her and would do anything for her.

"THE BABY'S COMING!" Santana shouts wanting everyone to know that the prince will be born soon.

"Sweetie I think they get it." Brittany moans trying to ignore the contraction that just hit her.

"What do I need to do?" Santana questions aloud looking around as if something will just appear.

"You let me squeeze the fuck out of your hand while I do all the fucking work." Brittany groans as a big contraction hits her hard.

Santana just nods not knowing what to do so she does nothing, but kneel next to her angel who is about to give birth to her child.

**0000000000000000**

"You did an amazing job Britt Britt." Santana whispers holding her angel and their son Jude.

"He is amazing isn't he." Brittany coos petting their son's small wings.

He's the perfect mixture of the angel and the evil. He has tan skin like his mami and yet blonde tuffs of angel hair from his mom. He has wings like his mom, but instead of white feathers, he has black. His eyes are a mocha brown and thus far he has proven to have Santana's temper having already formed white smoke around his mom when one of the council members tries to come in.

"I can't believe we have a son." Santana says kissing Brittany's head.

"It seems so long ago that I had to wake up every morning with you not by my side." Brittany says snuggling back even farther into Santana.

"Boss is he here?" a fire demon asks opening the door.

"Yes Nor," Santana says her eyes never leaving her son.

"Um boss, everyone wants to see the prince." Nor says.

"Not now," Santana growls.

"Sanny be nice and Nor we're going to wait until he's a few years old to introduce him." Brittany sweetly says.

"And she wonders why everyone likes her better." Nor grumbles as he leaves.

"You know I'll never leave you." Santana whispers worried that the angel might have doubts about her ability to stay with her.

"I know, just like you only kill and do other evil things to people who threaten us and because it's who you are. I want you to know that I still love you no matter what." Brittany softly says handing Santana their son.

"I love you both so much."

Brittany softly smiles as she watches her evil and their son stare at each other smiling. She's never loved any two people more than these two. The fact that she finally has her family with her evil is so unbelievable to her that she often thinks that she'll wake up from this beautiful dream only to be completely lost and without any memory of her evil and only love.

"Jude one day a very long time away from now you are going to rule the underworld, but for right now you're just the prince." Santana whispers kissing his forehead as he yawns a cute little yawn before closing his little eye lids.

"It's hard to believe that he's really here." Brittany softly says knowing that Santana is in utter awe of their son.

"I can never thank you enough for giving me him." Santana whispers standing there not wanting to move in case she woke him up.

"I can't take all the credit you did help a bit getting him in me." Brittany whispers pulling on the evil's arm to lie down next to her.

"Britt, I can't sit down what if he wakes up?" Santana questions getting worried.

"Sanny, he'll be fine."

Santana carefully slides next to her angel. Of course as soon as she lies down Jude wakes up and starts crying. She stares down at her son wide eyed not knowing what to do with the crying baby.

"Here hand him over, he's hungry." Brittany softly says knowing full well that her evil is having a freak out moment.

"I told you I would either break him or make a horrible mom." Santana quietly says pouting.

"No you don't, it's just that he's hungry and you can't produce milk." Brittany reassures her kissing the evil as she takes their son into her arms.

"Oh," Santana says watching the angel feed their son.

"Come here and hold his head." Brittany softly says scooting towards her.

Santana smiles as she wraps her arm around the angel and their son. Looking down at her son peacefully sucking on the angel's breast she can't help, but feel pride that she helped create this little being.

"Sanny can we have another one?" Brittany asks looking up to the evil still feeding their son.

"Um…"

"Not right now, but I'm going to want to have more kids especially if they're as cute as this little one." Brittany says running a finger down Jude's cheek.

She knew that Santana would freak out at her mentioning wanting another child, but she already knows that she wants to have dozens of kids with the evil.

"You want to have more kids with me?" Santana asks staring down at Jude trying to think of anything that should or could stop them.

"Duh, you're my soulmate and we totally can have kids so why not help repopulate the underworld." Brittany says snuggling into the evil with Jude in between them.

"Well I guess we did lose three thousand years of giving birth to little evils slash angels every so often." Santana sighs giving in knowing that she'll give the angel whatever she wants.

"You know you want to have more when he gets older." Brittany softly says kissing the evil's lips.

"Fine, but no one can know that you've turned me soft plus I like the idea of us repopulating the underworld with our spawn." Santana says smiling at the thought.

Brittany just shakes her head and yawns she's exhausted from giving birth still, but didn't want to worry the evil by sleeping when Jude wasn't. She knows that the evil is still very nervous that she'll accidently hurt their son.

"I love you," Brittany yawns her eyes slowly sagging shut.

"Sleep baby you've more than earned it." Santana whispers kissing the top of her head.

It doesn't take long for her breathing to even out and her grip to loosen on the evil's shirt. Santana doesn't know what to do now. She's trapped by her angel and her son who are both lying on top of her. A feeling of fulfillment washes over her as she looks down at her family. That's something that she never thought she'd be able to have a family. For her entire existence before meeting her angel everyone had told her that she'd never find someone to love or that would love her. Yet here she is with a Queen and son.

"You two mean the world to me." she whispers smiling as she thinks of all the things she can teach her son.

These two being on top of her mean the world to her and nothing will ever separate her from them. Just thinking about the future with these two brings a smile to her face. While she's still not use to feeling so happy and light hearted cause really what evil should feel those things it's getting easier to deal with even if she does still crave violence sometimes. She'll just have to go to the wolf bar and start some fights when her angel is busy doing something else.

"Sanny sleep Jude." Brittany mumbles curling more into the evil.

**000000000000000000000000000**

"Mommy, mama look I can fly!" Jude shouts leaping off the back of the couch only to be caught by Santana.

"Jude you can't fly in the house." Santana sternly says placing her five year old son on the ground in front of her.

"Sanny can you help me!" Brittany shouts from the nursery.

"Jude go make sure that your sister is ready." Santana orders before running to the nursery to help her angel.

She pauses at the door as she looks in and smiles at the sight of her angel rocking in the rocking chair with their one and half year old daughter sitting on her knee with her little ear pressed on the angel's big baby bump. She still after five years can't believe that this is her life. That she was still with the angel and they had two more kids and twins on the way.

"Sanny can you take Eve and get her ready. Oh make sure that Grace is actually dressed." Brittany says holding her hand out for Santana to help her up.

"I've already got Jude making sure that Grace is ready. How are you?" Santana asks quickly dressing Eve.

Brittany shakes her head at how her evil is the only one that can get Eve dressed and diapered without the little angel causing a fuse. It's confused most of the demons and other inhabitants of the underworld as they don't think angel's even if the angel is the evil's daughter should actually like her. Which of course doesn't make since to Brittany as she's an angel and she loves the evil more than anything.

"I hope that they're a mix of the both of us like Jude." Santana softly says rubbing the angel's very swollen belly.

"Oh is Grace too much for you cause Sanny you do realize that she's an evil like you." Brittany giggles knowing that her evil is overwhelmed with trying to corral their three year old daughter who is an exact replica of her.

"But Eve is just like you and she's really well behaved." Santana pouts putting Eve down when Jude runs pass the door.

"That's because we're angels Sanny while you and Grace are evil's and thus get into everything." Brittany softly says kissing her evil's lips.

"Can't we just skip this? What if you go into labor? You're due any day now." Santana worriedly says.

"Sanny, we're not postponing introducing Jude to the underworld again. He's the crown prince and your heir." Brittany says wrapping her arms as best she can around the evil.

"Fine, but if you feel any pain at all you tell me and we'll head back to our room." Santana says taking the angel's hand and walking out of the nursery to go look for their kids.

They find them in the playroom running around the couch trying to catch each other. Santana manages to grab both Eve and Grace picking them up and tripping Jude. Brittany shakes her head at her evil's antics, but doesn't say anything as she knows full well that this is the only way that their kids will actually listen to them.

"We're leaving so I expect you all to be on your best behavior." Santana sternly says looking at both Grace and Jude with her stone glare.

"We will mommy, mama." Jude promises and Grace nods.

Santana wrapped her arm around her angel as they walked out of their house ready to go show off their family to the whole underworld. She couldn't wait to see the looks on the council's faces when they see her family. Not many had seen Jude since he was born only a select few who the evil trusted and no one had seen Grace or Eve or even knew that her angel was pregnant again. This was her life now these four soon to be six amazing beings were hers to protect and love and she can't help, but think that being locked up for three thousand years was worth it if this is her prize.


End file.
